bakugan_lukas_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakugan: Baku-Panepon
Bakugan: Baku-Panepon is the Bakugan puzzle video-game based in Panel de Pon and Tetris Attack, it's a fan-game. Characters Battle Brawlers The following characters are 3 humans and 3 Vestals. * Dan Kuso * Marucho Marukura * Shun Kazami * Ace Grit * Baron Leltoy * Mira Clay The following characters can only be used in the VS game modes. They are the other two humans and just one Neathian. * Runo Misaki * Julie Makimoto * Captain Elright Enemies * Masquerade (Defected to Battle Brawlers, redeemed villain) * Hal-G * Zenoheld * Barodius Note: All 4 villains, one of them defected at the battle against Dan, can only be used in the 2P Mode. Masquerade can be used against all other enemies in VS game modes too, but they can't be. Characters' Guardian Bakugan Battle Brawlers' Guardian Bakugan The following characters' Guardian Bakugan are the 6 Bakugan of all 6 Attributes, each one of one Attribute. * Pyrus Final Dragonoid - Dan's Guardian Bakugan * Aquos Fish Preyas - Marucho's Guardian Bakugan * Ventus Elder Skyress - Shun's Guardian Bakugan * Darkus Infinity Percival - Ace's Guardian Bakugan * Haos God Nemus - Baron's Guardian Bakugan * Subterra Iron Wilda - Mira's Guardian Bakugan The following characters' Guardian Bakugan can only be used in the VS game modes. Two Bakugan is of one attribute and one Bakugan of other attribute. * Haos Sword Tigrerra - Runo's Guardian Bakugan * Subterra Battle Ax Gorem - Julie's Guardian Bakugan * Haos Flash Aranaut - Captain Elright's Guardian Bakugan Enemies' Guardian Bakugan * Darkus Omega Hydranoid - Masquerade's Guardian Bakugan (Defected with Masquerade, redeemed villain) * Darkus Doom Naga - Hal-G's Guardian Bakugan * Pyrus Reboot Farbros - Zenoheld's Guardian Bakugan * Darkus Razen Dharak - Barodius' Guardian Bakugan Note: All 4 villains' Guardian Bakugan, one of them defected at the battle against Drago, can only be used in the 2P Mode. As all Bakugan of Darkus attribute except Farbros, he is the only Pyrus Bakugan who is evil too. Darkus Hydranoid can be used against all other enemies' Guardian Bakugan in VS game modes too, but they can't be. Unlockables Go to the 2-P. Character Select screen, then hold L and R buttons on both controllers at the same time for a few seconds. If you did it right, the Question Marks (?) at the bottom of the screen will be replaced by enemies. Enemies and their Guardian Bakugan * Masquerade ** Darkus Omega Hydranoid * Hal-G ** Darkus Doom Naga * Zenoheld ** Pyrus Reboot Farbros * Barodius ** Darkus Razen Dharak Trivia * In the game, on EASY mode it goes until Hal-G, on NORMAL mode it goes until Zenoheld and on HARD or SUPER-HARD mode it goes until Barodius. * In the game, it's possible to try again in case of losing, but the characters can't disappear either even Dan Kuso or Masquerade. But if winning, the enemies will disappear except Masquerade. * In the game, all Enemy characters appear as the revived villains, until Masquerade and Hydranoid becoming the former villains again, as well Vegeta becomes good again but after he became Majin Vegeta when returned to evil, however under Babidi's orders until betraying Babidi in Dragon Ball Z series. ** First, all of them and all their Guardian Bakugan were dead before the defeat of Apollione and Jooj in the Bakugan sagas. (For example: Farbros was destroyed two times in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia) * Only 6 of the Battle Brawler characters have all the 6 attributes, but other 3 Battle Brawler characters have the same attributes of both, for example Runo and Captain Elright have the same attribute of Baron and Julie has the same attribute of Mira. ** But in VS game mode, first Runo and Julie appear, second they are replaced with Baron, Captain Elright and Mira. But Masquerade can be used too, but for last when it replaces Ace with him. ** It has the table for only 6 Battle Brawler characters, and for last an Enemy character replaces one of Battle Brawler characters. ** If select ATTRIBUTE SELECT there, it'll show only in VS game mode to get just 3 of all 6 attributes, but only Haos attribute has two characters to replace with another character, and also each one attribute except Haos attribute has one character to replace with another. (e.g. Darkus and Subterra only) * In the game, the ATTRIBUTE SELECT appears only after defeating Baron Leltoy and before defeating Captain Elright in VS game mode. * In the game, all 13 Bakugan characters and their 13 Guardian Bakugan appear only, but Alice Gehabich, Jake Vallory, Spectra Phantom, Fabia Sheen, Ren Krawler, and some other Bakugan characters don't appear, and the new Bakugan characters don't appear either. ** For example about the new characters: Kevin Blaze, Kim Josh, Ian Josh, Nick Black, etc. * In the game, it's possible to unlock all Battle Brawler characters and just one Enemy character, because one Enemy character defects to Battle Brawlers. ** For example: if unlock Marucho after beat him, so he can be playable to fight against Runo, and also after beating Baron the ATTRIBUTE SELECT appears to replace her with him, until finally using Masquerade it replaces Ace with him.